Fates Intertwined
by Wandering Mavka
Summary: It doesn't take too long for two sleuths to become aware of their own sentiments. A series of vignettes for LxNaomi.
1. Ｉｖｏｒｙ　ａｎｄ　Ｉｒｏｎｙ

**Author's Note**

This oneshot was written in response to an ask meme in which I was supposed to write a song-based vignette of a ship that another user would send into my inbox. Given that I've named my OTP after the song Ｉｖｏｒｙ ａｎｄ Ｉｒｏｎy by ＤＥＬＵＨＩ which also stands as my OTP's anthem, I decided to go with that particular song, as if to certify its current status.

If I'd owned L and Naomi Misora then they both would have survived the series and lived on as lovers and detective/liaison. I still haven't forgiven Ohba-sensei for killing them off (Naomi even more so because she's one of the only well-rounded female characters in that series).

Song belongs to ＤＥＬＵＨＩ, as mentioned previously. Cover pic belongs to Narziss62 on deviantART.

* * *

_I can't recover my memories of you that I ralized were "precious" no matter how much I wish..._

Shock was the first emotion felt by the sleuth upon seeing her former superior. She felt an itch on her foot when her mind wandered to the recollection of kicking a certain slouched man who had run up to embrace her down the subway steps. Now she was flooded with an ounce of embarrassment.

He looked back at her with fondness and pride, but also sadness. She had changed - not for herself, but for _him_. It was no wonder that her mannerisms were more subdued, cautious. A complete contrast to what she had once been, to what he knew was her true self.

_The Ivory you loved, the Irony of our hearts just missing one another..._

Spending time in each other's company had proven to be a type of healing process. Not just for the mourning ex-agent whose feelings had become a mess, but for the detective who yearned for a heart that he'd never had while enduring the solitude and monotony of his role.

The fleeting moment of their first meeting were once all but a blur to the sleuth; they have just chosen this time to resurface, and she was beginning to realize that it was _his_ presence she longed for, and not that of the other - even in the years that had passed. And he had been _right there_, even though she hadn't been aware of it. Her mind chuckled bitterly at the absurdity of it all.

_Reminiscence and unclear Ivory, the emptiness is a clear Irony..._

There eventually came a time when case work did not matter to her as long as both she and him found solace in each other while the world still moved on around them. Here was when she stopped being in denial about herself.

And the detective, well… he'd already known. For a long time, in fact. It was his growing devotion to her that made him want her to learn at her own pace. He could not burden her with the weight of these new feelings and revelations, not even when _he_ had already long since passed.

_Tell me the answer..._

They were an uncanny sight when standing next to each other; a complete contrast of order and chaos in visual form. What united them was skin deep, and that was certain.

In his world, she became his pandemonium. In her world, he became her harmony. One cannot live without the other. The same can be said for them.


	2. Ｐｉｔｔｅｒ　Ｐａｔｔｅｒ

**Author's Note:**

This next vignette is for an ask meme called "I want the K," in which one has to generate a number for the type of kiss their muse has to give the character who inboxed them. With L's ask, the number that had been generated was titled "Kiss in the Rain."

* * *

Naomi sighed as she clutched an umbrella, standing beside L on the roof of the task force headquarters.

She had looked for him from top to bottom all throughout the building to no avail, and finally decided that it would be just like him to go somewhere no one would even dare to, especially in a heavy rainstorm such as this.

He surprised her when he said something earlier about hearing "bells getting louder," and it sent a pang of concern for his sanity into her chest. But she played along, asking what kind of bells, only to receive a sad smile from him in return.

Naomi then noticed him shiver and put his arms around himself, which didn't surprise her in the slightest, for what would he have expected to feel after being drenched by gallons of rain for fifteen minutes at least? Shaking her head with an exasperated smile, she put her own arms around him in an attempt to provide him with warmth from the sweater that she was wearing, while still holding the umbrella for both of them.

That's when he turned his head towards her, making her pulse accelerate and her face heat up as she became conscious of the few inches that remained between them. He then reached his hand up, and moved a stray lock of hair away from her face where it had been bothering her for the past few minutes, the slight brush of his skin against hers sending a shiver her way this time.

She put a hand on his cheek in response, drawing his face closer to hers almost subconsciously. From this proximity she was able to distinguish the exact colour of his brooding eyes as dark brown, and not the pure, gaping black she could only see from a distance.

She could no longer stand the tension. Her instinct pushed her closer, making her lock her lips onto the detective's. She felt the umbrella fall from her grasp, but at this point nothing else mattered to her. Not even the fact that she was currently getting soaked to the bone by the rain that fell on her. All that remained standing firm in her mind was the living enigma that she had wrapped in her arms - who was returning the kiss, much to her surprise.

After a few moments that seemed to her like forever had passed, they finally broke apart. L's sad smile from earlier was still playing about his lips. He cupped her chin, just like she had his cheek, and started towards the door that led downstairs from the roof.

Naomi picked up the umbrella from floor after breaking out of her daze, and followed him suite. All the while, her mind was plagued by ill omens and a feeling of dread that grew with each step that led downward into the dark hallways of the task force building.


End file.
